Sheer Mischief
by snowxflower
Summary: A group of friends are having a party. Something is found in the bathroom trash that leaves them all (mostly the men) in a fit of panic, and none of them are leaving until they find out who it belongs to. Hilarity ensues, complicated relationships are put to the test... and secrets are revealed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sheer Mischief**

Prologue  
Little Pink Lines

* * *

_6:04 p.m._

_Inuyasha's Living Room_

They all stare at the object in Kohaku's hand like it is a bomb about to detonate. The women glance back and forth at each other with accusing stares, but it is the men who cause a ruckus.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Miroku shrieks, knowing all well what it is but is in denial. He recalls the several women who have approached him with the same thing, all wanting him to take responsibility for his actions. He had thanked god when those women had orchestrated the whole thing as a prank, in hopes he would stop his womanizing ways. Well, let's just say he was so relieved that he had gone to a bar to celebrate with drinks and ended up in bed with the hot waitress.

"Oh god," Inuyasha breathes, trying to make sense of what he is seeing. He has never had any personal experience with the device, but he remembers the mess Miroku was when it happened to him. Still, there is a first time for everything. He searches his memory for anything that would warrant such a contraption, but for the life of him he cannot come up with an answer.

"Sweet lord, have mercy…" Sesshomaru, normally calm and composed, seems to be having a panic attack. When Kohaku emerged from the bathroom, the much older man (actually, the oldest out of the entire bunch) had taken a leap backwards from the offending object while sitting on the couch. Quickly, he glances across the room at the five women sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

Shippo, sitting in between said women, underneath a large banner hanging across the wall behind them that said, "Bon Voyage!" suddenly bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, someone here is _so _screwed!" He falls backward in his chair, clutching his stomach and gasping for air between giggles. His giggles soon turned into howling and coughing.

"Kohaku!" Sango stands up in her seat, "That's gross! What are you doing going through people's trash, anyway?"

"Wha—" Kohaku opens up to defend himself to his older sister, but is interrupted by another feminine voice.

"Yeah, Kohaku! Besides, that stuff is private. You shouldn't be broadcasting it in front of everyone!" Rin's face is flushed pink, as if someone had caught her with her pants around her ankles.

"And how are you even aware of what that is?" Kagome accuses, suddenly it's her turn to smirk as Kohaku trips and fumbles over his words.

"Kohaku!" Sango shrieks, appalled at what Kagome is implying.

"Oh come on," Kagura finally pipes up, swirling her glass of vodka before taking a small sip. "Kohaku's seventeen. Kids that age nowadays have probably already seen orgies." Kagura grins and elbows Kagome lightly in the ribs, wiggling her eyebrows. The younger woman laughs and gives her a high five. When Sango sends a glare over to her little brother, he frantically shakes his head no.

Kikyo, the fifth and final woman, watches all of this with much amusement.

"We learned about it in health class!" Kohaku says, finally getting the chance to explain himself. "Besides, it wasn't really that well hidden!" Suddenly, everything falls silent. It is the calm before the storm; accusations are about to be hurled across the room, arguments about to be had, and shit is going to hit the fan. "Alright guys," Kohaku says as he waves the device around in front of the women, "Who's is this?"

"…You _are_ aware a woman has to pee on that, right?" Kagome points out, adding that it must have been a really uninformative health class. Kohaku's eyes widen with comprehension and he promptly drops the stick onto the floor, running back to the bathroom to wash his hands with soap. Twice.

"Aw, man. Really? On my new carpet?"

Everyone's eyes attach to the object on the floor and on the two little pink lines that are about to change their lives forever.

—TO BE CONTINUED—

**Notes:** Hee. This is going to be fun.


	2. Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

**Notes:** Hello everyone! Thank you to all of those who favourited and subscribed to my story. I apologize this update has taken so long. Please forgive me! To make up for it, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sheer Mischief**

snowxflower

Chapter 1  
Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

* * *

_6:17 p.m._

_Inuyasha's Living Room  
(Still)_

"So…" Inuyasha begins, unable to bear the silence any longer. He is uncomfortably aware that they are all still staring at that white stick, something one of his friends had to piss on just a few minutes (or maybe hours) ago. He purses his lips and looks around at the group gathered in his living room, wondering whether anybody would own up to the damn thing.

"Not mine!" Sango shouts suddenly, as if they are arguing over who is going to drive her obnoxious, verbally abusive, people-hating grandmother around town for the day. The other girls groan in disappointment, like this is some sort of competition and the last person to say '_not it!_' is all of a sudden the guilty party.

Wait.

Is this even something to feel guilty about?

"Guys, there's nothing to be ashamed of—" Sesshomaru starts, once again trying to be the mature voice of reason. The girls aren't having any of it, though. An intense glare from Kagura shuts him right up. From across the room, still sandwiched between the women, Shippo has to bite his lip to keep from laughing again.

He knows that the… relationships between his friends are rather complicated. Okay, try _really_ complicated. However, this is certainly an unexpected plot twist. Shippo scans every single one of the guys for an unusual (well, maybe not unusual, given the situation) level of panic. The first person his vision focuses on is Sesshomaru.

The thought alone is almost enough to cause the giggle to finally erupt from his lips. Still, the teenager bites down harder and tries to imagine the stoic Sesshomaru as a father. Maybe of a baby girl. Sesshomaru cooing at a little baby girl in his arms and making funny faces—

The dam bursts.

Shippo is dying of laughter all over again.

* * *

Miroku has his eyes fixed on a woman. Her long brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her heart-shaped face and highlighting her delicate feminine features, her eyelids are coloured with just a touch of purple, and her lips sparkle due to a thin layer of gloss (probably raspberry flavoured).

Normally, Miroku would be staring just a few inches south of her face. Today, he was staring even further down. His gaze travelled down from her chest to her waist… and then her round hips—

Whoops. Got a little distracted there.

He focuses his attention back on her abdomen and he begins to wonder. Does the pregnancy test belong to Sango? If so, she is being pretty nonchalant about it…

"It's Kagome's!" She shouts for the second time that night, surprising everyone all over again. "I just know it!"

"Sango!" Kagome shrieks, looking completely appalled at the accusation. "It is _not_ mine." She refutes, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back into the couch.

"Oh yeah? Are you _suuure_?" Sango teases, dragging out the last word of her sentence in a mocking tone. "Well then, what about that guy who left our apartment really late the other night? Yeah. You thought I was asleep, right? Well, guess what, the egg is on _your_ face because I wasn't and I heard him!" Kagome gasps, raising a hand to her open mouth.

"He—I—"

"Oooh, Kagome-chan has a lover!" Rin giggles, ripping up a sheet of nearby paper and tossing it into the air like confetti. The wavy-haired woman flushes a deep crimson, trying her best to counter the allegations being made against her. She nervously casts a glance over to Inuyasha, who is oddly focused on the floor.

"You're the one in love with a man who's already spoken for!" Kagome defensively hurls across the room at Rin, who stops laughing. "Yeah, I went there!"

"Hey, leave her alone." Kagura pipes in, putting down her drink.

"Oh I'm sorry, but aren't you late for an AA meeting?" Sango mocks, gesturing to the empty vodka bottle next to Kagura's now empty glass.

"That was uncalled for," Kikyo states, rolling her eyes at Sango's immaturity and pettiness.

"Oh, look who has an opinion. What a surprise, Kikyo!" Kagome says sarcastically.

"Hey Kagome, what does it feel like to be the biggest bitch in town?" Kikyo throws back, without missing a beat.

"_What_ did you just say?"

And suddenly, the girls are screaming insults at each other and the men just sit on their side of the room, watching in absolute horror. Should they break up the cat fight and risk getting their balls chopped off, or should they just let their friends fight to the death?

In their minds, they unanimously vote for the latter option and cover their genitals protectively.

"At least _I_ didn't sleep with Bankotsu, the jerk with a reputation, at our high school reunion in the freaking coat closet!" Sango shouts, glaring at Kagome.

"I didn't sleep with Bankotsu!"

"Oh my god, when I opened the door to get my coat, _everyone_ could see his hands down your pants!"

"Kikyo used to date Naraku!" Rin says out of the blue, and when the attention focuses on her she smiles sheepishly. "What? I know secrets too!"

"Ew, you dated Naraku?!" Kagome whirls around and tosses Kikyo a judging look.

"Hey! Naraku was just misunderstood—"

"Misunderstood? He is the biggest creep on the planet! I thought you said you hated him?"

"Yeah? Well, when Kagome was _my_ roommate, she used to ask me to go to the bathroom with her at night because she was too afraid to pee in the dark!"

"Well—" Kagome blushes again, but concentrates on finding a comeback. When she is unable to think of one for Kikyo, she focuses her anger on her other friends. "At the beginning stages of their relationship, Kagura said that she was just gonna toy with Sesshomaru a little bit and then drop him like a rock!"

"What?" The taiyoukai asks, glancing over at his girlfriend of six years.

"…You bitch." Kagura narrows her eyes at her younger friend, who sticks out her tongue in a mocking gesture.

"If I'm going down," Kagome says, "I'm taking you all with me."

"Kagome-chan, that was horrible!" Rin comes to Kagura's defence, saying that that was years ago and it shouldn't matter now.

"Oh, quit acting like such a saint." Sango says with a wave of her hand. "You're only super nice to Kagura because you feel guilty that you're in love with her boyfriend."

"What?" Sesshomaru repeats.

"Oh, please. State the obvious, why don't you." Kagura shrugs, refilling her glass with whatever kind of liquor is nearby.

"What?" Now it's Rin who is appalled. "You knew?" Kagura's eyes widen.

"Sango had sex with Hojo two hours after he and Kagome broke up!" She blurts. Kagome's jaw drops and she turns accusingly towards her best friend.

"The only reason I did that was because I felt sorry for the guy! Come on, Kagome, you dated the poor schmuck for a year and he never even got to see either one of your boobs!"

"Hey, just because I'm not a slut—"

"_How_ is sleeping with your boyfriend going to make you a slut, you moron?!" Sango shrieks, and the men, almost as if they had planned for an event like this, push the couch back with their feet as they sat… watching the whole thing unfold before their very eyes. It is like some kind of horror movie—a little bit of humour but at the same time, completely terrifying.

But then it happened.

"Oh yeah?! At least I didn't turn down an amazing guy's marriage proposal for a certain Tokyo U professor and won't admit it!" After the words leave her lips, Kagome knows she's made a mistake. The room is silent again and she clasps a hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment, Kagome wishes she could swallow the words back down her throat and pretend like she never spoke them. But the damage has been done.

Especially since out of all the people they all knew, there is only one Tokyo University professor in their group of friends.

Everyone's gaze falls onto Miroku, who's jaw drops.

"Fuck you, Kagome." Sango shakes her head and storms out of the living room, escaping to the solitude of Inuyasha's guest bedroom. Kagome groans and sinks back into the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"…So," Inuyasha breaks the tense silence again. "Anyone up for guacamole?"

—TO BE CONTINUED—

**Notes: **This chapter took quite the unexpected turn… but hey, I've got into fights over less.


	3. Secrets Are Overrated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sheer Mischief**

snowxflower

Chapter 2  
Secrets Are Overrated

* * *

_6:43 p.m.  
__Inuyasha's Guestroom_

Sango is pissed.

Actually, she is more embarrassed than pissed. She gets into a childish argument with her closest friends over a stupid little stick—the owner of which is still unknown—which leads to her deepest secret being revealed in the heat of the moment and her cussing out her best friend. What a wonderful night.

Sitting down on the neatly-made bed, which sort of surprised her since Inuyasha could be a real slob, Sango begins to wonder what could be going on in Miroku's head. Three years ago, she was in a relationship with the perfect guy. No, seriously. Kuranosuke Takeda was perfect in every single way. He was handsome, incredibly smart but also unbelievably modest, extremely kind but firm when he had to be, and so wonderfully in love with her that even as they broke up she wondered why she was doing it.

Well, okay, she _knew_ why she did it. He proposed. She said no, because marriage simply wasn't on her to-do list at the time. They tried to move past it, but eventually the hurt of her rejection kept eating away at him until he couldn't take it anymore. He accused her of not loving him enough. She accused him of not having a life outside of her. _Bam_. Everything went downhill so fast.

So what did a certain university professor have to do with it?

Pretty much everything.

Sango had reasoned with herself that marriage wasn't what she wanted. She was so young; she had places to go and things to do. I mean, was she ready to be tied down at the age of… 27… to a man with a steady job… and an apartment building—not an apartment _unit_, the bastard had an entire fucking building…

You see? Not being ready for marriage was just a huge load of bullshit. Like, could-smell-it-from-five-miles-away bullshit.

Because the _real_ reason Sango didn't want to marry Kuranosuke Takeda was because she was crazy in love with a man she had known since she was just a preteen tomboy who wanted nothing more than to wrestle in the mud and catch bugs. A man who, at the time, was just a boy and told her that he didn't care if she wasn't like other girls—who cares if she didn't like to wear dresses and have tea parties and bake cookies?—because she was Sango, and he loved her for that and that alone.

It had been years since that day, since those words had almost made her cry but instead she socked him in the gut and started to call him Miro-chan for being such a girl. He had laughed when the pain subsided, and they went along their way to throw mud balls at each other and went home with grass stains on their uniforms and dirt smeared all over their grinning faces.

When she skipped college and decided instead to teach kids how to defend themselves by opening up a karate dojo, Miroku told her that she was awesome even though her parents had disapproved and told her how silly and naïve she was being. Miroku was more than happy to lend her the money for six months of rent when she couldn't afford it, because he said that she was doing good work—because if he ever had kids, he'd want her to be the one to teach them how to kick serious ass.

When she grew out of her tomboy phase and started growing out her hair, wearing makeup, going shopping with Kagome for pretty skirts and high-heeled shoes, he didn't give her hell for it. Instead, he told her she looked pretty when she wore her first ever dress and that it suited her. She wore purple a lot because he said it was her colour. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail because he said it made her look like one of those really kickass independent women and it was sexy.

The reason Sango didn't want to marry Kuranosuke Takeda is because Miroku, her childhood friend, is everything she's ever wanted.

As Sango sits in the stillness and silence, she suddenly hears something that sends her flying out the door and back into the living room.

"YOU'RE are the guy who left Kagome and Sango's apartment in the middle of the night!"

* * *

_6:29 p.m._

_Inuyasha's Living Room_

The women sit on the couch, with their arms crossed over their chests, glancing in opposite directions and determined to not speak with one another. Inuyasha returns with a bowl of guacamole, indignantly claiming that his lovely mother had made it for them when she found out they were throwing a bon voyage party for Shippo and he would appreciate it if they didn't let Izayoi's efforts go to waste.

"Hey, I'm down with the guac. Give it here," Moving from the couch onto the floor, Shippo takes the bowl from Inuyasha and proceeds to take a chip from a nearby bag. The chip snaps in the sea of mushy green. "Damn. I always overdo the dip," he shrugs at Kohaku, who's sitting next to him, his legs stretching out in front of him and leaning his weight on his palms behind him. Kohaku nods with complete understanding.

An intensely awkward silence follows. The men are desperately trying to think of something to say or do that might ease the tension between the girls, but they are drawing up blanks. Miroku fidgets in his seat, glancing at the closed door of Inuyasha's guest bedroom trying to decide whether or not he should go after Sango.

Sesshomaru keeps his eyes glued to the coffee table, otherwise he would find himself staring at Rin and wondering when she had supposedly fallen in love with him—and how long Kagura knew about that little fact. He tries to keep his mind on the general interest magazines stacked on the table and his eyes suddenly wander to the carpeted floor, where that damn pregnancy test still lay.

"Is anyone going to pick that up?" He breaks the silence.

"I ain't touching that," Shippo manages between mouthfuls of guacamole. "One of you peed on that thing, dude." He gestures to the still-angry women sitting on the couch behind him.

"It's not mine!" They all scream back at him, but he simply smirks and returns to his dip.

"…I really _do_ have an opinion about everything, don't I?" Kikyo finally says, becoming the first one to relent. The other women nod.

"And I really am kind of a slut, aren't I?" Kagome pipes up, thinking of her rendezvous with Bankotsu a few years back. Then again, how was she supposed to resist his devilish charm, his boyish smirk, his strong muscular body… okay, maybe it's better _not_ to think about him.

"Aw… You're not a slut, Kagome-chan. A woman shouldn't be defined as a slut just because she has a healthy sex life. Besides, it's not like you've had _that_ many romantic partners." Rin says, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean, if I had a nickel for every guy I wish I hadn't—" Kagura stops short when she feels Sesshomaru questioning gaze on her. "But then again, this isn't about me."

The men are extremely confused; weren't these girls just at each other's throats a few minutes ago? Now they are right back to girl talk and pitchers of margaritas.

"Have we forgotten that one of you is pregnant?" Kohaku intercedes, bringing them all back to reality. They all fall silent again, wondering how they are going to solve the mystery of the baby mama when none of the women are willing to own up to it.

"…Well, we all know it's not me." Kagura states matter-of-factly, gesturing to her glass that currently contains a sizeable amount of tequila. "Otherwise, I would be the worst person in this room… and we all know that title currently belongs to Kagome." Said woman flips Kagura the bird.

"I swear on my parents' graves that it's not mine," Rin is dead serious, because she is only twenty-four. Maybe another twenty-four-year-old could make it work, but not Rin. She is in nursing school full-time and is interning at the local hospital where she takes care of babies for six hours a day; she has no time for…babies—of her own.

Everyone's gaze falls onto Kikyo, the next person who needs to clear her name. "Me? Puh-lease. The most intense sexual experience I've had so far this year was accidentally seeing my boss's wiener." The dark-haired woman says with a wave of her hand. Everyone takes a mental note to come back to that little story later.

Kagome is the last one (except Sango, who is unavailable at the moment) to be looked at questioningly. She rolls her eyes and says that she hasn't had sex in months. Just when they were about to move on, Kikyo raises an eyebrow.

"What about the guy who spent the night a few weeks ago? You know, the one Sango mentioned?" Kagome flushes at being caught lying.

"Oh yeah!" Rin's eyes light up at the thought of a new topic to distract her from looking in Sesshomaru's direction. "That's right, Kagome-chan. Who is he, anyway?"

"He's no one!" Kagome yells indignantly, turning red and trying to change the subject.

"So you acknowledge that there's a 'he'?"

"Wha—"

"Is he cute? What does he do? Does he have a car? Is he good in bed?"

"Oh my god. Cut it out! I am _not_ discussing this with you guys! B-Besides, h-he wasn't that great." Kagome stammers, avoiding the gaze of a certain silver-haired man sitting across the room. Speaking of whom, his golden eyes widen with disbelief and his jaw drops practically to the floor.

"_You_ said I was the best you ever had!"

Everyone freezes.

"...What?" Miroku finally breaks out of his trance, just long enough to see the hilarious look on his friend's face.

"NothingI didn't say anythingNothingYou're hearing thingsIt was nothing!" Inuyasha says, except it all comes out at once with no breaks or pauses in between. It is a sign of panic, something Miroku had only seen once when they were in college and Inuyasha realized his calculus final was at noon and it was 11:56.

Kagura's eyes light up with comprehension. "YOU'RE the guy who left Kagome and Sango's apartment in the middle of the night!"

"Holy shit." Sesshomaru almost screams. This is mind-blowing news. The guestroom door flies open and there is Sango, popping her head out from the doorway. Her anger at her best friend and the fact that her secret had just been leaked is long forgotten, but instead her attention is focused on Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting across from each other and trying their hardest not to sweat bullets like sinners in church.

"You what?" Kikyo, looking oddly hurt, glances incredulously over at Inuyasha, who squirms under Kagome's hateful glare.

"Aw gross, you and Kagome are bumping uglies?!" Shippo groans and tosses the bag of chips aside, suddenly losing his appetite at the thought of his adoptive older sister having sex with his mortal (not really) enemy Inuyasha.

"Wow," Rin says, eyes wide as saucers, her arm still around Kagome. She rubs her friend's shoulders in a comforting and loving gesture. "I take it back; you really _are_ kind of a slut."

—TO BE CONTINUED—

**Notes:** I wasn't planning to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship so soon, but I thought it would drag if I put it off too long. Plus, there's much more to reveal in future chapters so stay tuned!


	4. The Real Damn Thing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sheer Mischief**

snowxflower

Chapter 3  
The Real Damn Thing

* * *

_6:51 p.m.  
__Inuyasha's Living Room_

Kagome blushes a bright red, shrugging Rin's arms from her shoulders and runs into the bathroom down the hall out of sheer embarrassment at being caught lying through her teeth. Inuyasha looks like he's about to get up and run after her, but Kikyo beats him to the punch. More than that, he suddenly feels a chill shoot up his spine. Slowly, he turns back towards the center of the room… only to find Sango glaring lasers at him.

"I…" She begins, her hands slowly clenching into tiny (but strong) fists. "I'm…" Inuyasha notices Sesshomaru inching further and further away, a telltale sign that all hell is about to break loose—because, well, if there's one thing, just one thing, that Sesshomaru is afraid of… it's a pissed off Sango. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sango lunges across the room, her tiny little hands reaching around Inuyasha's throat. He tries to dodge her attack, but fails to when his legs give out like jelly out of a terrible combination of fear and surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF KAGOME?!" Sango squeezes her fingers around the half-demon's neck, but it doesn't do much damage. While Sango cannot cause much physical pain to her demon friends, she is capable of severe emotional trauma.

"I _didn't_ take advantage of her!" Inuyasha screams in defense, desperately trying to pry himself out of her grip. For a human, she is surprisingly strong—not to mention she practices karate and teaching others how to kick some serious ass is her actual profession… Miroku has his hands on her forearms, trying to do the same. Sesshomaru just sits on the other end of the couch, watching with wide eyes—perhaps thinking about whether or not being kicked swiftly in the balls would be worth saving the life of his younger brother… hmm…

"Don't lie, you bastard!"

Kagura watches the entire scene with amusement, knowing that soon Sango will tire herself out and Inuyasha would be spared. Most of all, she was enjoying the look on her boyfriend's face and thinking about how she could use it against him later when (or if) he brought up the thing with Rin.

Speaking of whom, Rin reveals a completely different side of herself as she screams for Sango to "Bite him! Sock him in the gut!" Who knew sweet little Rin had a violent side? On the other hand, Kohaku seems unfazed by his sister's outburst. He mutters to Rin that he had to deal with much worse while they were growing up. One time, he took a little bit too long in the bathroom—Sango used to be real impatient, you see—and she practically kicked down the door and threw him out of there.

Shippo isn't even paying attention; he is too busy continuing his strange love affair with the bowl of guacamole.

"I swear, Sango! Nobody was taken advantage of—" he pauses. "Was that grammatically correct?" He looks over at Miroku, who rolls his eyes and says that now is not the time to worry about _grammar_ when one of his best friends is trying to choke him to death.

"Just tell her it won't happen again!" Miroku screams, failing to separate Sango from the flailing half-demon.

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?! Do you _want_ to die?!"

"Because I'm crazy about her!"

Sango stills, her eyes wide as she glances down at her friend. Did she just hear that right? Her hair is a mess from all that struggling, her heart is pounding in her chest, and finally her fingers loosen their grip around Inuyasha's neck. She smoothes out her hair and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

"You what?"

"I'm crazy!" Inuyasha shouts, sitting up and straightening out his clothes. "About her!" He points to the hallway that leads to the bathroom, where they all know Kagome is currently hiding. "I'm crazy about her! Okay?! I'm not messing around! As far as I'm concerned, this is the real damn thing! And yeah, maybe the order's a little messed up—"

"A little?" Kagura snorts.

"—but Kagome… Kagome's my…" he trails off, huffing and puffing like he just ran a marathon. He suddenly realizes that he has just confessed his love in front of an entire room of people, but the most important person didn't even hear it. Blushing furiously, he crosses his arms and huffs like a child, "Damn you all to hell."

"_Awww!_" Rin squeals, her violent tendencies dying down as the situation unfurls. "Inuyasha-kun's so cute!" She giggles. "Oh, look at him pouting like a widdle boy!" She whacks Miroku on the arm and continues laughing her head off.

"…Hey Kagura, are you sure you didn't give her some of your booze?" Miroku turns to the red-eyed woman, who is grinning so wide it seemed her cheeks would split.

"That's the funniest part. She hasn't had a single drop."

* * *

_7:00 p.m.  
__Inuyasha's Bathroom_

Kikyo and Kagome sit with their backs against the door of the bathroom. It is silent and awkward between them for the first time and they both agonize over how to start a conversation—any kind of conversation that does not involve what happened inside the apartment just minutes ago. Kikyo, however, decides it is time to confront the gigantic, enormous, colossal elephant in the room.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," she says to the younger woman, who cannot seem to bring herself to lift her head. It's strange; Kagome has never been shy about her relationships, mainly because she is still young and brimming with confidence—a feat that Kikyo always envied about her. For some reason, though, it seems like Kagome is ashamed of her relationship with Inuyasha. At least, that's what Kikyo thinks until Kagome proves her wrong.

"I'm not embarrassed about _that_," Kagome finally says, and it is only now that Kikyo realizes her friend has been crying. The younger woman explains that her relationship with Inuyasha feels natural to her, as if it was meant to happen (as cheesy as it sounds). In fact, Kagome had been aware of her feelings for Inuyasha long before Kikyo was introduced into the group.

"Then why are you crying, silly?!" Kikyo pulls at her sleeve before reaching over to wipe the tears and snot from the sniffling girl's face. "This is my favourite sweater, I hope you know." This earns a small laugh from Kagome.

"I know that you and Inuyasha… you know…"

Well, that is certainly a surprise. Kikyo didn't think anyone in the group knew about her history with Inuyasha. When Inuyasha introduced her to everyone, they both reassured each other they would never talk about it because it'd only make things awkward and neither of them wanted that.

Almost twelve years ago, Kikyo and Inuyasha met at a college party and fell into a rather complicated relationship. They hated each other at first, mainly because he thought she was a boring bookworm who did nothing but study on the weekends and she thought he was an arrogant stupid frat-boy who did nothing but chug beer. However, they seemed to bump into each other all the time. As time went on, Kikyo came to realize Inuyasha was actually quite intelligent and kind when he wasn't worried about who was watching. On the other hand, Inuyasha learned that Kikyo knew how to have fun and let loose.

Soon, though, when things started to get serious between the two of them, they both shied away from the idea of a real relationship. They never introduced each other to either of their friends, because the two of them were so different it didn't seem like a good idea. However, Inuyasha wanted to take a leap of faith. He was ready to commit to her in a way he had never done with anyone else, but she rejected the idea. Her fear of failing made it impossible for her to devote herself that way to any other individual; she broke his heart and left for a graduate program at a university across the country.

Of course, they lost touch but managed to bump into each other again on the streets of Tokyo almost six years later. Kikyo, high on the rush of nostalgia, was about to ask him out for coffee when Kagome came running up behind him. Kagome introduced herself as a friend of Inuyasha's, but it was plain to see that there was more to the story. Suddenly, Kikyo found herself looking at a part of Inuyasha she had never seen. He glanced at Kagome with warmth and affection and watched over her from a distance. It was something Kikyo didn't have the luxury of experiencing when they were involved years ago. So, she kept her feelings to herself and decided to watch over her newfound friend's budding romance.

Kagome was the one who prompted Inuyasha to introduce Kikyo into their group of friends. Kikyo thought it was a bad idea, but Inuyasha promised it would be fine. He promised that, if it made her uncomfortable, the others would never know their past. She made the same promise.

"He didn't tell me, if that's what you're thinking." Kagome sniffles, blinking away any more signs of tears and turns towards her friend. With an apologetic smile, Kagome confesses to knowing of Kikyo's feelings for a long time. "Sometimes I catch you looking at him with this look on your face… and I just knew.

I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to broach the subject. I'm embarrassed and ashamed because I know what I have with Inuyasha is going to hurt you, but I went through with it anyway."

Kikyo, for a moment, thinks she might get angry. However, as the seconds ticked by, she found herself as calm as ever. She glances at Kagome's face, still partially stained with tears. How much—and how long—did Kagome torture herself over all of this? Kikyo smiles despite herself, knowing that Kagome must have tried to bury her feelings for Inuyasha out of consideration and is now feeling guilty for not succeeding.

"Well, I messed up back then." Kikyo admits, reaching out to hold Kagome's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "Not everyone gets a second chance at this stuff and I just have to live with that. I'm not gonna lie… I'm shocked. I mean, I sort of knew about Inuyasha's feelings from the very beginning. But after years of no news at all, I must have let my guard down and figured nothing was ever going to happen."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, you goof." The two women suddenly realize they're squished side by side in Inuyasha's tiny bathroom and laugh, the weight of the world finally off their shoulders. "Well, I'm going to have a talk with Inuyasha though. If he messes this up, I'll have your big fat cat feasting on his danglers."

Kagome laughs again, "I doubt that will work. My cat really likes him, you know? It's weird." Suddenly, a loud crash can be heard from the living room and they exchange quizzical looks.

"I'm crazy! About her! I'm crazy about her! Okay?! I'm not messing around! As far as I'm concerned, this is the real damn thing!" Although Kikyo feels a slight pang in her heart at the words, she breaths a sigh of relief and squeezes Kagome's hand a little tighter.

"Well, I guess I don't have to sic your cat on him any time soon."

—TO BE CONTINUED—

**Notes:** Well, this chapter focused a bit more on the romance rather than the comedy. However, I'm hoping to restore the humour factor in the next chapters. I'm trying to balance funny and storyline, but please forgive me if it's not that affective since I'm not actually that funny to begin with haha! This is also my first multi-chapter story, so bear with me if there are pacing or plot issues. I'll do my best to make this story a great one!

Thank you to everyone who favourited, subscribed, and reviewed. I really appreciate it.


End file.
